The Heart Represents Love
by Silverpistola
Summary: A Princess with two loves: her hero and her kingdom. A hero with a need for freedom. Zelink.


A/N: Well, here's a one shot I happened to write a while ago. I hope it makes up for my disgusting lateness in updating my stories.

Muchos love, **Silverpistola

* * *

**

**The Heart Represents Love**

Zelda was sat on the rickety wooden bridge suspended over Lake Hylia, her legs dangling down as her toes skimmed the water. Her simple ivy green gown reached just beyond her knees and her honey blonde hair tumbled over her slender shoulders, a thin golden tiara bearing the crest of the triforce adorning her head.

She sighed, gazing into the crystal depths of the water. This was her favourite place to find solitude in order to clear her thoughts. Yet today, not even the comforting silence of the lake could stem the torrent of thoughts in her head. It was scarcely a month until her eighteenth birthday, the time when she would be expected to find a suitable husband. In mere weeks she would be expected to present herself to most of the lords and noblemen from the land, each one most likely to be as dull as the next.

She felt the bridge quiver and looked up to see Sheik approaching her.

"The sun is falling. We must soon return to the castle."

Zelda nodded, but did not make a move to get up. Sheik, sensing Zelda's troubled heart, sat down beside her.  
"Few expected you to reach eighteen."

Zelda had a brief flash of her encounters during her seventeenth year. She smiled.

"And yet here I am."

Sheik's crimson eyes softened.

"I know what it is that you desire."

Zelda feigned ignorance. "What more could I desire than to see my land in peace?"

"There is no need to lie in my presence. I see your dreams and nightmares; hear you murmuring in your sleep. Why do you feel the need to hide your feelings from me?"

Zelda turned away from Sheik, feeling a great sadness fill her heart. She could tell no-one of her longing, for a Princess' first love must always be for her people. And yet Sheik was as much a part of her as she was of him. She sometimes wondered if Sheik could read the thoughts in her head.

Zelda got to her feet quickly, stooping to grab her white slippers that she had placed beside her.

"I have no idea of what you speak."

Sheik followed as the Princess strode along the bridge, heading for the shore where her horse was waiting.

"Princess, I know you feel his presence. There is no doubt, the hero of time has returned to Hyrule."

The Princess paused, closing her eyes tightly to quell any possibility of tears.

"Yes. I know."

* * *

Link brought the ocarina to his lips, its haunting song flowing through him. His travel weary body relaxed as his hammock swayed gently and he surveyed the Kokiri from his balcony. 

He gave no acknowledgement that he could hear the light footsteps as someone ascended the ladder leading to the balcony. He knew it would not be long until she came to see him.

"Hello Link," Saria greeted with a warm, sisterly smile.

"Good evening Saria," Link answered, replacing his ocarina in his pocket.

"You look exhausted," Saria noted, disapprovingly. "Is it too much to hope that you might rest for a few days?"

Link laughed. "I am here for a while. I need some time to get stronger before I return to traveling."

Saria smiled, delightedly. "Oh good. I hoped you would come back for this time."

Link rolled out of the hammock to his feet, pushing aside a curtain to enter his house, Saria following.

"Why? What is 'this time'?" Link asked, crouching low to sit down at his table.

"Oh Link, surely you know. The Princess will be eighteen in a month. The castle is holding a ball in honor of her birthday."

Link looked down at his hand, the triforce shining briefly as he thought of Princess Zelda.

"Yes. I remembered."

"Well? I'm sure she would like to see you. She comes here sometimes, wanders through the village, talking to the children," Saria told Link.

"She…she does?"

"Oh yes. The children simply adore her."

Link smiled, fondly, imagining the Princess surrounded by the Kokiri, just as he had been days earlier when he had returned to the forest.

"Though they are not too fond of her bodyguard. I think they may be afraid of his eyes," Saria added as Link lost himself in his thoughts.

"Is she… well?" He asked, trying to hide his curiosity.

Saria smiled, knowingly.

"Oh, she is very much well."

Link's smile faded. "I thought as much."

"You will go and see her, won't you Link?" Saria verified, firmly.

"Yes, if I can find the time. Maybe I won't be staying as long as I had first thought."

Saria got up, retreating to the door. Link was looking down at the table.

"I'm glad you're back," she said, trying to sound cheerful, but feeling the overwhelming sympathy for her friend seep into her voice.

Link listened to her climbing down the ladder, waiting until he felt alone once more before he took out the ocarina and played that haunting lullaby he knew so well.

* * *

Zelda sat patiently beside her Father as the guest list for the ball was recited. Her thoughts were on maybe escaping from the castle which was in a frenzy due to the planning for the upcoming ball. It was beginning to drive Zelda to insanity, the endless noise and constant flow of guests arriving. All she wanted was some time alone. 

A maid suddenly entered the chamber, curtseying before the King and Princess.

"Excuse me Highness, but there is a visitor who wishes to see Princess Zelda."

This was not unusual; most guests had wanted to give Zelda their congratulations whilst admiring the young woman she had become. Still, it was an improvement upon listening to how many potential suitors would be attending the ball. Zelda got to her feet, slowly following the maid who seemed to be heading for the courtyard.

* * *

Link waited by the fountain at the courtyard feeling inexplicably nervous. It had been little less than a year since he had seen the Princess. He wondered if she was still the same and if she might see a change in him. He raised his hand to run them through his hair, but then remembered that he had braided his long locks. He had also stuffed his cherished green cap in his pocket in an attempt to look older and more mature. 

He looked up sharply as he heard the footsteps. And there stood Princess Zelda, looking every bit as beautiful as when he had left. Her soft, blonde hair fell around her face in loose corkscrew curls. The pale lavender dress she wore only accentuated her periwinkle blue eyes.

"Link," she said, softly, waving the maid away to leave them alone together.

"Zelda."

Zelda's cheeks flushed as he spoke her name. He rarely referred to her title, yet another reason she adored him so intensely. She pondered whether she had ever known another man as stunningly handsome as Link. His roguish blonde hair and melting smile. His constant green ensemble and those deep, indigo eyes that swept Zelda's soul so easily. And yet, something about his appearance was different.

"Your cap," she spoke, questioningly.

Link's expression turned sheepish. "I, uh…"

He pulled the cap out of his pocket and Zelda stepped closer to him, taking it. Feeling a sudden boldness, she reached up, loosening his hair from its braid and placing the cap upon his head.

She looked up at him, their eyes meeting, and smiled.

"Now you are Link."

They both gazed at one another for a moment before Zelda stepped back, breaking the eye contact.

"So," she spoke, trying to catch her breath, "where did you travel to?"

Link quickly regained his composure.

"Here and there. I stopped in Termina for some time."

"Oh?" Zelda stopped pacing, looking down at the water of the fountain, only too aware that Link was moving closer to her.

"Yes. It is a beautiful place, but nowhere feels like home to me other than Hyrule."

Zelda tried to ignore the pounding of her heart as she spoke. "Well, you are, after all, the savior of Hyrule."

Link shook his head. He had not come seeking flattery.

"Your birthday is approaching; you are soon to be queen."

Zelda nodded, her happiness waning.

"I brought you a gift."

She dared to look at him, losing herself in his gaze as he took her hand, depositing a small leather pouch upon her palm.

"Thank you," she breathed.

"Open it," he encouraged, biting his lip nervously as she tugged at the neck of the pouch and slowly pulled out the small silver band. She gave a small gasp and Link smiled gently, taking the ring from her and slipping it onto her middle finger.

"It's a claddaugh ring. The hands represent friendship, the crown represents loyalty and the heart…"

She looked up at him, making his heart clench.

"…The heart represents trust," the lie slipped from his tongue before he could gather his courage.

He thought he saw Zelda's smile fade before she hugged him, enveloping him in the scent of cherry blossoms.

"It's beautiful. Thank you Link, I… I love it."

Link hugged her gently in return, taking advantage of the chance to draw her close to him.

"I hoped you might."

* * *

Zelda strolled out onto her balcony, gazing up at the night sky, the bright twinkling stars like puncture wholes in a canvas of black and indigo blue. She smiled, looking down at the ring on her finger. Friendship, loyalty… and trust. 

"So he came to see you?"

Zelda did not jump, for she had felt Sheik's presence, like an invisible channel that connected them, she merely had to ponder what Sheik was doing and instantly she knew where he was.

"Yes. He did."

"Did you invite him to the ball?"

Slowly, she shook her head, feeling ashamed of her fear that he might not want to come.

"No, but we are going riding tomorrow so I shall ask him then."

Sheik retreated to the door. "Be fearless Princess."

Zelda said nothing. She sometimes hated the fact that Sheik seemed to know things she wasn't privy to.

"And Princess?"

Zelda turned away from the sky, turning to her counterpart.

"Be careful to whom you show that ring."

* * *

Link raised his head as the castle gates opened. Zelda emerged on her palomino horse. Today her hair was tied back, a flurry of curls falling behind her head. She smiled as she reached him and together they cantered into the town below. 

"I'm surprised you had the time to spend with me today," Link remarked.

"I don't. But this may very well be my last day of freedom," Zelda told him, sadly.

"I can't imagine such a life. All I could ever want is to be free," Link answered.

"I know," Zelda whispered to herself, as they slowly crossed the drawbridge into Hyrule field. The river was sparkling as the morning light graced its waters.

"Zelda, this life isn't the only option you have."

She laughed, bitterly, as they got off their horses, walking along the river bank

"I'm serious. Run away, escape. It's what I'd do."

"It's what you did."

Zelda was referring to Link's disappearance once Ganondorf had been destroyed. After refusing Zelda's offer of replacing the seven years she stole from him, the King had offered Link a great title and his own land. Contrary to being pleased, Link saw the offer as a threat to his independence. Soon after he had disappeared without a goodbye to anyone.

"I am sorry that I didn't tell you I was leaving. I feared that you might be able to talk me out of it," Link admitted.

Zelda wondered what she _would_ have done. She could imagine Link turning up in her bedchamber in the dead of night, telling her he was leaving in the morning. And then taking her into his arms and begging her to come with him… as such daydreams played out in her mind, Zelda blushed, furiously, causing Link to grin.

"So, a husband. I can see him now, tall, rich, _dull_. Ten years older than you, but _very_ conservative, wouldn't _dream_ of doing this!"

Zelda squealed as Link stooped down, splashing the Princess.

"Link!"

Link's grin widened and his eyes twinkled as he splashed her again, missing by inches as she dodged the spray of water. Knowing she hadn't a chance against Link and also not wanting to return to the castle in a wet dress, Zelda began to run across the field.

"Hey!" Link called pursuing her.

Zelda soon felt the arm hook around her waist and they tumbled to the ground. Link's grin faded as Zelda looked down on him, her face mere inches from his, her lips…

"Promise me you'll be happy, Zelda. Promise me."

"I… can't."

"Zelda there's so much more to life than duty. Adventure, excitement, mystery, beauty. You're denying yourself the things that are the difference between life and existence."

"Link, my desires must always come second to my duty."

Link reached up, gently stroking her cheek.

"I guess that's where we differ."

Zelda, feeling her resolve weaken at his touch, quickly got to her feet, backing away from Link.

"Let's not argue about this."

"No. Let's not."

* * *

They spent a blissful day together, visiting some old friends and savoring the company of one another before retiring to Zelda's hideaway. 

"Link?"

"Hmm?"

"The ball celebrating my coming of age is next week."

Link nodded.

"You will attend, won't you?" She asked with an edge of pleading to her voice.

Link looked down into her eyes. Her hair was bathed in the warm light of the sunset, giving her an almost angelic glow.

"I don't know Zelda, I mean, what would I wear?" Link teased.

She pushed him playfully, but he took hold of her hand in both of his own.

"I'd have asked you to come with me when I left if I'd thought you might accept."

He lifted her hand to his lips, softly kissing her fingers.

"I would have," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "But now it is too late."

"No," Link breathed, his eyes blazing. "It isn't."

"I'm sorry. I… I have to go."

Quickly she scampered to her feet, pulling her hand away from him and running along the bridge.

* * *

Tears tumbled down Zelda's cheeks as a swarm of maids gathered around her, pulling and styling her hair into an elegant knot behind her head, tugging at her white dress, adorning her neck with a string of moonstones and polishing her tiara. It was the day most girls dreamed of, yet as Zelda watched herself in the mirror before her she could feel nothing but deepest despair. This day only signified the end of a dream she had clung to since a tender age. 

Somewhere, buried deep within her heart, Zelda had protected her dream that one day she might be with Link, that he might fall in love with her and take her away with him to somewhere far away from Hyrule. Despite knowing in her mind that she must marry someone of a certain status to maintain appearances, she refused to let the dream wither. And now today as she watched herself transformed, no longer a girl but a woman, she began the struggle of releasing any hope she had once grasped.

The maids left Zelda without questioning her well-being, though few did have quizzical expressions. Zelda knew she must stop crying, after all, she represented the royal house of Hyrule now. She brushed the tears from her face with the back of her hand, feeling the cool silver of her ring against her cheek. She stopped, looking down at the ring and hearing Sheik's words once again.

'Be careful to whom you show that ring.'

Slowly, she began to slip the ring off her finger before freezing.

"No. If I must be forced to relinquish my love for Link they will never take his friendship from me," Zelda spoke, firmly, slipping the ring back on before turning to the door.

* * *

Sheik watched with mild irritation as many pairs of wide, fearful eyes watched from windows and treetops as he passed through the Korkiri village. It disturbed him greatly that, now he had finally been accepted by the Hylian people, the most innocent of creatures still feared him due to the distinct color of his eyes. Still, he tried not to let it distract him as he strode, purposefully, towards the tallest of the tree houses. 

Link was splayed across his hammock feeling too dejected to play his ocarina. All he wished to do was wallow in his own self-pity and torture himself with thoughts of his Zelda in the arms of another, someone who could offer her wealth and prestige, everything he lacked.

"I suspected you would plan not to attend."

Sheik had approached with incredible stealth, startling Link so that he threatened to topple out of the hammock.

"Sheik! What are you- I mean, how do you-"

"I am bodyguard for the Princess," Sheik explained, shortly. He was rarely one to waste words. "And you are not dressed."

Link tossed his head, snorting like a temperamental stallion.

"I'm not going."

Sheik arched a blonde eyebrow.

"Yes. You are."

Link narrowed his eyes. "Zelda has made her feelings perfectly clear. I see no reason for me to go to the ball."

Sheik glared at him, his unblinking crimson eyes reading the regrets and desires of Link's heart.

"To tell her the truth."

Link got to his feet, walking into his house to avoid the eyes of Sheik.

"What truth?"

Sheik stood at the balcony, looking out across the village.

"The heart represents trust."

Link paled, remembering the lie that had flowed from his mouth without thought.

"Sheik, I can't go. I am no Nobleman or Lord, I am not worthy of the Princess of Hyrule. We both know that," Link reasoned, feeling his words rip at his heart.

"I am in greatest pain, Link. I myself have no reason to feel pain. It is because of the connection Zelda and I have that I feel my soul writhing in excruciating agony. So I admit, I have come to you out of a selfish desire to be free from this pain." Sheik explained, his voice quiet and even as always. "Link, I tell you this not from hunch or inkling, but from fact. I am the only one who could possibly know what the Princess wants. And the only thing she wants is you."

Link felt his heart pounding, but his own doubts aroused quickly.

"Then why did she-"

Sheik whirled around, his eyes fiery and fearsome.

"Link, we are already late. Now, kindly go and get ready."

* * *

Zelda gazed down at the table, barely registering what her Father was saying beside her. She felt as though she had seen every man in Hyrule bowing before her. She toyed with her soup, knowing that as soon as her meal was finished she would have to dance and make small talk. 

What made matters worse was that she knew she would feel no affinity for any of them. They were all so… dull. They looked at her with hungry eyes, making her shift. It was like she was a prize, not a person.

"Where is Sheik?" Her Father asked.

"I'm not sure."

Zelda hadn't noticed his absence, yet as soon as it was mentioned her beloved bodyguard appeared behind her.

"Enjoying yourself Princess?" He whispered in her ear.

She smiled sardonically as her Father clapped Sheik on the shoulder.

"Ah Sheik. It was my wish that you might have the second dance with Zelda," King Harkinian instructed, apparently unaware of his daughter's misery.

Sheik nodded. "Of course your highness."

Her bodyguard sat down beside her as the King rose from his seat to mingle with the guests.

"Oh Godesses, what did I do to deserve this?" Zelda whispered.

"Now, now Princess. Maybe you should approach this with a more open-mind."

Zelda stared at Sheik in shock.

"Might you repeat that for me?"

A ghost of a smile touched Sheik's lips, briefly.

"Zelda, you know I am only concerned for your well-being. I had hoped you might have learned to trust me by now."

Zelda gazed across the sea of people that filled the ballroom with a sigh. She trusted Sheik more than anyone, but she doubted that even he could save her from this fate.

* * *

"Tell me Princess Zelda, what degree of boredom are you currently suffering?" 

Zelda looked up in shock at the young suitor whom she was currently waltzing with. He smiled. Out of most of the men she had danced with so far, he was certainly one of the cutest with a head of dark hair and soft brown eyes.

"Ex-excuse me?"

"Don't tell me you find these events entertaining?"

She shook her head.

"What is your name sir?" Zelda asked, politely.

"Does it matter?" He asked, not unkindly. "I doubt you are going to marry myself or any other of these pretentious fools. The ring on your finger tells me as much."

Zelda glanced at the ring.

"It is a friendship ring."

"Is it?" He asked, amusedly. "And who might have told you that?"

Zelda felt her temper rising. She narrowed her eyes, glaring at the man.

"What does it matter?" She snapped, haughtily.

"Let me assure you this, Princess, that ring is no mere friendship token."

The dance ended and the infuriating, yet handsome, man retreated with a curt bow. Zelda, sensing hungry eyes upon her, quickly ran for the courtyard, excusing herself.

Out in the cool air of the night, Zelda gazed at the ring.

"The hands represent friendship, the crown represents loyalty and the heart-"

"Zelda."

Zelda's face flushed instantly at the sound of his voice. Her lips parted as she turned and saw how striking he looked in a tunic of silver his unruly hair framing his face.

"I didn't think you would come."

Link remained silent, stepping forward and taking her hand.

He pulled her back inside into the center of the ballroom. He seemed oblivious to the eyes watching them, the buzz of whispers as Link looped his arm around her waist and took hold of her hand.

Sheik smiled, a rarity, as Zelda looked up at Link in wonderment.

Zelda was silent out of an inexplicable sudden shyness and Link was savoring this moment; Zelda, looking heavenly beautiful, held in his arms, gazing up into his eyes.

"You're cute when you're shy," he murmured, watching her blush prettily.

"I'm not shy. I'm just… surprised," she answered.

"Surprised that you don't know everything?" He teased, knowing he would make her mad.

"Don't belittle me, Link," she snapped.

Link leaned in, his breath tickling her ear.

"Even cuter when you're mad."

"Link, I, I can't handle this," she stammered.

Link pulled her even closer. She wasn't going to get away again.

"It represents love."

Zelda looked up at him, quizzically, not daring to hope.

"The heart. The hands represent friendship, the crown represents loyalty and the heart represents love. As in-"

"I love you," Zelda interrupted.

And as all eyes in the ballroom watched them, including those of King Harkinian and Sheik the Princess' bodyguard, Link dipped his head and kissed her.

Zelda's instincts told her to pull away, but Link's soft lips held her there, frozen in his arms. She felt as though she was being brought to life, pulled out of deep sleep by Link's golden touch. Not caring what anyone might think, she slipped her arms around his neck, returning his kiss with equal fervor.

As Link felt her return his kiss, his anxieties melted away. This was all he could ever want, what was destined to be. The Princess of Destiny and the Hero of Time were _meant_ to be.

Sheik looked up at the King, anxiously, and was surprised to see a grin playing at his lips. As the young lovers finally parted, King Harkinian's booming laughter filled the stunned ballroom.

"I believe my daughter has made her choice!"

* * *

"You're joking?" 

Zelda sighed. "I would not jest about such a serious matter."

"What exactly did he tell you?"

Zelda rolled her eyes.

"He didn't say very much. You know that it's not what he says, but how he says it."

Link took Zelda's hand in his own.

"Malon's an honest woman. She'll take good care of him."

Zelda pouted. She was not accustomed to sharing her best friend.

"I know, but-"

"Zelda, what do you expect Sheik to do? He cannot continue to shadow you once we are married!"

Zelda nodded her head, gazing down at the steely waters of Lake Hylia.

"I know," she said, quietly.

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours, Zelda dappling her toes in the water as Link watched Epona grazing at the edge of the lake. Finally, as darkness descended and the bright moon rose into the sky, Link broke the silence.

"I used to sit gazing up at the moon on those nights in between battling through temple after temple. I'd drive myself crazy wondering where you were, if you thought of me."

Zelda laid her head upon his shoulder, snuggling into his warmth as his arms slowly encircled her.

"I thought of you. Every still moment, I thought about you."

Link's lips brushed her forehead. Her raised her hand to his face, gazing the slim silver band adorning her finger.

"The heart represents love," he whispered, into the night. She had fallen asleep in his embrace. He gazed down at her peaceful face, adoringly. "I love you Zel'."


End file.
